


Rooftop Whispers

by JitterbugSmig



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterbugSmig/pseuds/JitterbugSmig
Summary: Tom and Marco share a night on the Butterfly Castle's rooftop weeks after the events of Battle of Mewni.[Warning: Tom and Marco are not dating in this one-shot.]





	Rooftop Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction dealing with this fandom. I hope you guys like it.

It was rare that they ever hung out. 

The creaking of the wood was off putting to Marco when he sat on the flat part of it just to steady himself, he was still just a kid wanting to be safe. The laugh that came from above him was light hearted and didn’t mean a thing to harm him but he felt as if Tom Lucitor was mocking him. It was his first ever time sitting on the roof of the Mewman castle, or any roof for that matter because he wasn’t like the older man. Marco wasn’t reckless or dangerous in this life or the next for a matter of fact, he was just loyal and smart about everything he did. No one understands him because of that.

From the castle rooftop he could see the whole city that the Butterfly’s owned and he could point out each building that was softly lip up with candle light along with each palace that shined brightly in the distance. The moon from this point of view had looked much fuller this way, it was thrilling to see just how beautiful and textured it really was. Marco shouldn’t have been in a place like this though, a place that Star would nag him about being without her which he hated so much. His brain shifted away from thoughts about his best friend to the thought that what he was feeling now must have been what Tom was always feeling.

The man in thought took his seat next to Marco on the roof, relaxing much easier than he did making it a known fact that Tom was a professional at this kind of thing while he was the rigged and tense one. A soft sigh came from the half-monster that was so unlike him it actually caught the human off guard. They weren’t exactly best friends, very far from it in fact but that never meant they hated each other with pure passion, it was always just a misunderstanding between them. How could two people so different see each other as anything different than enemies? It didn’t make sense at first.

Both of them were still somewhat friends after everything they had been through, the battle and with what happened with Star putting a wrench in their previous friendship. It took them both a long time to even get to that point of friendship at first and Marco went off and broke it so easily. It was a good thing that Tom had learned to be mature about the situation, not even actually caring about the kiss or what it meant about his relationship. 

It wasn’t long before Tom was the one to break up with Star, the adult thing to do which shocked everyone in the Butterfly family. He had his reasons, there was no need to drag on a loveless relationship when he knew who Star actually loved despite Marco telling him that it was a forced kiss. 

Even if it was, Star made it very clear to him that she didn’t regret it.

Marco never agreed or denied such a fact, that made it awkward. 

Neither of them said anything at first about why Tom was here in Mewni tonight, rather they just both sat in the silence and warm air of the city. It was almost as if the silence was a warning for if they said anything it’d break this thing they were sharing, this moment in time they’d never be able to get it back. Yet, Tom broke it since his friend was shifting too much from his fear of falling off the roof to his pitiful death. 

“Just relax. I’m not gonna let you fall, I promise! Chill.”

"Heh, that's easy for  _ you _ to say. What are we doing up here anyways?"

Tom didn’t answer that question, a flash of sadness came across his face that Marco couldn’t place because it was gone faster than it came. The half-monster wasn’t a man many emotions anymore, he had worked far too hard in therapy to let anything slip out anymore. The thought of Star popped back into his mind and he began to wonder why Tom wasn’t hanging out with her right now, they were still cool after everything.

Marco hadn’t seen her for a couple of days, not since Eclipsa disappeared with the wand and Meteora. She was taking her mother not coming back much harder than anything else, she missed her and didn’t want the responsibilities of fully being queen just yet. It was stressful. 

“Corn-Gods, don’t give me that face, I’m perfectly fine with Star, she’s just.. We’re all in a bad place after all that stuff that happened.”

Marco’s ears heated up at that, his face was too readable nowadays. All his years of trying to hide his feelings for Jackie didn’t help him one bit, everyone always knew what he was thinking. “You knew all the people that got hurt much more than me. Those were your friends too, weren’t they?” Marco inquired, a soft tone to the question. He didn’t want to be rude especially to Tom of all people, he had hurt him enough times. All he got was a nod from the man but that was enough as an answer. 

If the boy really thought about it he could remember how devastated Tom was when the monster’s ran away from Mewni. Even after he tried to reassure him that it was safe to stay, they still left and that hurt him on a personal level for some odd reason. The kingdoms were more distant from each other than they had ever been before, it was shocking. 

All Marco had really known was that his friend was hurt by the events that took place, not as hurt as Star but still affected. It probably didn’t help that she wasn’t around in his time of need, isolating herself away from them. “None of them showed back up? Even after the battle?” Marco tried again. He truly did want to know the answer until Tom began to chew on his bottom lip with sharp teeth, a broken laugh coming from the horned creatures lungs like he was about to die. It scared the human almost.

“No.. No! Why would they?  _ Nothing is fixed! _ Star doesn’t have her wand, Eclispa is still out there with her baby and Glossaryck! Moon disappeared! Everyone was so scared after Toffee but it only got worse with Meteora--”

He took in a ragged breath, his words being choked out.

“Marco, no one is safe here in Mewni… Especially not you. I don’t.. I…”

The look Tom gave him with tears on the edges of his three eyes was heartbreaking and made Marco want to hug him. He just wanted to hold him tight and tell him that this wasn’t the end, everything was going to be just fine at the end of the day. Both of them knew it wasn’t going to be fine without putting work in it, no matter how much they talked or not. “I.. I don’t think that Star can handle this, I don’t think I can handle this.” A sob broke through his speech, “I keep trying to be so mature but it’s so  _ fucking  _ hard. I see that you’re hurting so much and I hate her for doing that to you!” The outburst made Marco flinch back away from the sobbing body in shock. The man was sobbing, gasping for breath each time his body racked over with another sob and the tears collected on his shirt. 

“Tom, calm down! It’s okay..  _ Hey _ , look at me, it’s okay!”

“Fucking shit.. I’m crying! Fuck me, I hate this.”

“Everyone cries, man! Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it!”

Tom had never told him what was wrong, instead he just pushed his face into Marco’s shoulder and cried there. There was no explanation to why the half-monster bursted out like this, it must have done with how lonely it became without Star around or maybe he was sad with Marco still. Then again, it seemed as if Tom cared more about his friend that he let on, not wanting any of them to hurt each other the way they were doing. 

Marco let him cry, holding him there in his arms. 

He just looked at the skyline enjoying their embrace. 

…………

The night was a long one, at one point Marco got off the roof to get back through the balcony of the tower to grab a blanket and pillow for them both. He returned quickly after that, neither of them leaving after that while the sky turned darker with each passing hour. By the early morning hours, they were both laughing together, the tears long forgotten and replaced with smiles. Ecstasy filled their veins making them both forget all their worries. They didn’t talk about Star or anything that bad that happened that month or about anyone for a matter of fact, they just sat there together and shared things about themselves that the other found interesting. It was amazing. 

Question after question went by until Marco’s smile faded and he pressed himself into the blanket they were sharing a bit more, Tom taking a notice. He questioned it without a second thought so unlike his counterpart causing a blush to form on the tanned cheeks. He spoke up his worry, “Why me? There’s other people you hang out with so how come you came all this way to Mewni to just see me? Unless you came to see Star first..” Tom actually thought about it, his head lulling to the side as the gears in his head started to turn. He then adorably shook his head against the pillow they were sharing, but that wasn’t his final answer. 

“You don’t judge me anymore.. I just… I feel normal around you like I don’t have to hide who I really am. I didn’t come for Star, I came for you.”

“Are you saying that you hide who you really are with Star?”

“Pht, I don’t even know anymore,  _ Marco Polo _ .”

That stupid nickname had been blushing.

It seemed as if everyone in the world was hiding something nowadays, hiding things from their best friends to the enemies that hid amongst them. Tom could list off so many royals that were hiding terrible secrets, just like the Magic High Commission had done with the Butterfly family. 

Everything seemed so different now.

The villains weren’t all actually bad guys. 

The good guys didn’t always have good intentions. 

Tom wasn’t Star’s boyfriend anymore.

And, Marco wasn’t trustful. 

“I know who you are, don’t worry about it.”

He was a distrustful person on a rooftop with his best friend’s ex-boyfriend, sharing a blanket and a pillow to himself feel better. In the moments like this, Marco started to question why he ever felt that way about Star in the first place since he didn’t feel it anymore. He could have told himself that it was just because of how jealous he had been to see her so happy after Jackie left him but he couldn’t know that for certain. In moments just like this, when he could feel Tom leaning against his side and humming out a tune that vibrated it’s way through both their bodies, he started to feel something much different than he ever felt for the two girls. It was a type of closeness he had with no one else besides Tom, a mental closeness that he was coming to cherish and hold dearly to his heart. It was so weird.

This man was someone he had hated, protected Star from, shared songs together with, cried for, betrayed him and got back that trust in a matter of weeks. All because he was one big liar to himself and he couldn’t admit what he was feeling for the royal man, Marco Diaz was scared. 

There was no way that Tom ever felt the same way, not after the betrayal.

Once Marco took a fancy to Star Butterfly, yet looking back on it, the feelings he had were nothing compared to what he felt towards this man leaning against him. The words stuck in his throat burned worst than when he told Tom about the kiss he shared with Star, something he regretted doing in the first place even though it gave him an opening with Tom. Those words that were a makeshift confession would burn in his throat for a lifetime, that’s what he told himself over and over again. 

If only he knew how much they both really loved each other. 

Then, they’d never be in this situation with one another. 

Neither of them talked, no thanks coming from either boy. 

Just silence on a roof tops. 

A song that the human once heard at school made him think of Tom Lucitor, it was a faint little song that played in the back of his head from time to time when he missed him. Maybe one day he’d have someone in the court play it for his friend, then Tom might understand their relationship a little bit better, from his point of view. One sided attraction didn’t make sense, yet it made him feel happy to have such feelings. Life never had to make sense as long as they continued to have moments like this, emotional and alive as if the world was about to end. It possibly would end with all the things that were happening, death and battles haunting them. 

When Marco shifted under the covers, he realized that Tom was snoring softly against his shoulder. Dried tears still stained his face but that didn’t take away the fact that he looked so peaceful sleeping like this. A soft pink tint to his cheeks that almost matched his skin was there in all its glory. Even though arco knew the sun was going to rise soon, he told himself that they could share this for a bit longer. He wanted to burn this memory into his brain until it ruined his every waking thought. The last thing to make it perfect was just a whisper away, trapped in his throat but Tom didn’t have to know. No one would except himself and that was perfect enough, there was nothing left to lose anymore. 

He whispered it so the world might know.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“Pht, I love you too.”

…

  
  


**The End**

 


End file.
